


Fall of My Communist Soldier

by Ndiggold



Category: Summer of My German Soldier - Bette Greene
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Drama, Historical, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Romance, Suspense, Thriller, WW2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ndiggold/pseuds/Ndiggold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If Stalin invaded hell I would make at least a favourable reference to the devil in the House of Commons."  Chruchil sides with another devil.<br/>The worst fears of the 1960s happen. The missiles are fired. Everyone survives the nuclear radiation inside underground hemp concrete and clay bunkers.<br/>Patty thinks Anton has died but Anton is really a communist.   Anton managed to escape to Berlin with the help of an ally while everyone's the bunkers, before the missile.<br/>" Anton was right, you  are a person of value indeed, a very big value," Pierce mutters watching Patty, who stared in shock. " Your little friend never cared for your freedom. You'll pass off as an anti US government, communist,  and spy on your little friend. Or face treason for harboring an enemy of war of the US."<br/>Will Anton & Patty have a cold war?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall of My Communist Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> [Eddie Redmayne is Anton because in addition to being unbelievably good looking Eddie has a youthful look. Uriah Sheldon is also good looking. And Patty Bergen is the same actress as in the movie. Anton starts out as17 & Patty starts out as 14 to make it less awkward than how it was in the movie.]

Patty smiled to herself as she remembered her talk with Anton by the moon lake on Anton's birthday. Her smile fades when there's a knock on the door and Harry answers it.

"Good afternoon Mr. Bergan, Pierce remember? You know Mr McPhee, I hope I'm not interrupting lunch," Pierce says.

"No no we ate. Come in gentlemen!" Harry replies.

" **Pearl**! Just come right this way gentlemen," Harry leads them through the hallway into the sitting room. "Uh Pearl you remember Mr Pierce from the FBI? And Mr. McPhee?"

"Indeed I do," Pearl replied. "Well uh could I offer you gentlemen a glass of ice tea or something?"

"That is really nice of you ma'am," McPhee replies.

"No thank you ma'am, we're here for a few minutes on business for the," Pierce replies.

"Business?" Harry looks up.

"See, we kind of reached what you call a dead end," Pierce replied. "Well in this Reiker thing he just plain hasn't been on anything moving out of here since he jumped the cab see?"

"Yeah I see," Harry replied.

"That's good I knew you would so if we could just have a quick look around the house," Pierce said.

"The house is what you might call it sir," McPhee said.

"Wait a minute hold on now," Harry said. "You want to search my house for a nazi?!" Patty preened herself in the mirror where Agent Pierce and McPhee's reflections were.

"Right," McPhee nodded.

"Right," Pierce nodded.

"Well you both can take yourselves right out of here this minute," Harry replied.

The agents laughed. "It's not only you folks," Pierce said. "You're just the next down the street. We figured that we aught to make real sure that the prisoner hasn't holed up right here in Jenkinsville till things lightened up."

"Alright fine, anything I can do to help Mr Hoover? Anything at all. Where would you like to start looking?" Harry asked.

Patty ran to the hide out, jumping over the garden plants as she ran.

"Any other buildings on the place besides the garage and that old shed out in back?" Pierce or McPhee asked.

"I got a dog pen but noo doggy," Sharon replied from her spot on the floor.

"Well hunny what you need is a pup," Pierce leaned down to Sharon's level.

"Dogs make our little girl grow all over red welts, Mr Pierce," Pearl replied.

Patty burst into the hideout.

"Anton you go to go and you got to go right now!" Patty exclaimed.

"How many men?" Anton asked.

"There's 2 and that's enough, they come here and catch you we can't go to Munchin together and watch the opera," Patty replied.

"I want to give you something," Anton replied. He takes off his ring. "This is my grandfather's. He was a very formidable old man, now it is yours."

"But Anton the FBI's coming!"

"It is very important to me that you have this ring PB," Anton replied.

"I don't deserve it," Patty replied.

"Yes," Anton looked down. "And while I am gone I want it to remind you."

"I don't want you to be gone," Patty shook her head. Anton put his hand on the side of her neck and kissed her forhead while Patty protested.

Anton held Patty's hands. "I want it to remind you that you are a person of value in this world and that you have a friend always," Anton put his hands on either side of her face. Then he hugged Patty and kissed her hair.

"Not quite the same as goodbye," Anton picked up his bags, and leaves.

"Feels quite the same as goodbye," Patty said to herself.

"You don't suspect any of us in Jenkinsville would help that nazi," Harry replied.

"I don't suspect much at all," Pierce said. "I know that nazi is somewhere around here since he skipped the cab!"

"He'd be millions of miles away by now," Harry replied.

"Maybe, possibly, probably," Pierce opened a wardrobe. "Maybe not."

"You certainly don't think he's in there with my best dresses," Pearl laughed while Pierce searched through it.

Patty watched Anton run through the field from the hideout. Anton turned around and waved before turning back around and running off towards the tree stump.

"I love you Anton. I love you now, and I'll love you forever," Patty says watching where he disappeared then turning around.

"Oh there's a new garage too," Harry says.

"After the shed Mr Bergen," Pierce replies, turning around.

"I'll just stay here," Pearl replies.

"Lead the way sir," Pierce says. Harry leads Pierce and McPhee to the dog kennel above the garage.

"You have a dog for that pen?" McPhee asks while they walk. "Oh yea the little girl is allergic."

Patty paces in the dog pen. She sees something and takes it, putting it in her pocket.

McPhee and Pierce come in the dog pen.

"How come you fix this place more than your own room?" Harry asks.

"I like it better in here," Patty replies.

_0o0 15 years later 0o0_

Patty, Ruth, and Charlene were hiding in a clay and hemp concrete bunker of nigro bottoms as they await missile threat from Cuba. So we're the Bergen in the Jenkinsville bunker.They finally stopped the useless school drills where kids hide under their  desks  when they realized the threat from Cuba was very possible along with their deaths. That spurred them into action to stop catering to the tobacco and oil company and legalized hemp. With the boost in economy from legalizing hemp they funded a huge project to have large school sized bunkers in every district of the country. Rich families bought their own personal bunkers. Makeshift but good hospitals, other facilities, and connections were part of the bunkers.  The bunkers fit everyone.

The bunkers were made from hemp concrete and clay. The project also funded hemp to be planted all over the US, as it got rid of radiation in the ground. And huge, wet Bentonite  clay mountains were dumped all oer the country because Bentonite clay absorbed   radiation.  Bentonite clay was handed out throughout the US too.

While all of this happened, 15 hours before the missles would hit Anton made requested to go to leave. Pierce let him go, not thinking he would survive because all trains going out of Tennesse were stopped. Driving wouldn't get Anton to safety fast enough either. All of the US south east cost was on red alert for an enemy attack. The safest place was a 20 hour drive.

Pierce had no use for Anton for awhile now except keeping him captive either. So Anton left the bunker and walked away. Anton found himself walking along familiar railroad tracks where  where a helicopter landed in the field nearby.

What Pierce didn't know while he held Anton captive was that the gardener was a rich us citizen communist. And the gardner took the menial job as a disguise and bidded his time until the opportunity in Anton's form came. Anton and the gardner plotted secretly for months. Now the gardener had arrived in a helicopter and Anton ran towards him.

The helicopter took off, flying low towards the east coast. They flew a few miles east of the Atlantic ocean then landed in the Domincan Republic where the gardner had a visa and fake one for Anton. And afterwards, they  took a ship to Argentina where Anton would be safe.

The10 kiloton nuclear missile hit South Carolina, and missed Washington, DC like predicted. By then Anton was on the ship headed for Argentina with his gardener friend. He looked at the South American coast to see if he saw a tiny mushroom cloud. And he did.  _Stay safe PB,_ he thought.

Back in the US, the air rippled rapidly and intense air filled it. People with glasses were not suppose to wear them.  No sound was heard for a minute except a silent beep. Patty, Charlene, amd Ruth staggered, despite  hanging on to each other. The others in Jenkinsville.

 

The US bombed Cuba back and invaded. The only thing that helped was the Soviets realized how small their strategic forces were. They sent tactical nuke from the Soviets, which   injured tens of thousands of Americans. There was response from the US and they felt justified in using both tactical and strategic nuclear weapons. Cuba was obliterated but luckily they also had hemp and clay bunkers so there were also no deaths. 

To maintain international prestige the Soviet Union took Berlin by conventional force. Anton and Gardener got to West Germany from Argentina after sending a message to a communist friend. They snuck aboard a cargo boat to West Berlin.

 Someone recognized Anton in West Berlin and reported back to Washington for that. McPhee gasped when he recieved the frantic telegraph from Pierce. _Anton is still alive and a communist?!_

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
